HorrorVale Lab
The HorrorVale Lab, also referred to as Finkleheim's Lab, is a location in HorrorVale. It is the third major location of Act 1 and serves as the conclusion for the Act. Walkthrough Approach The player arrives at the lab after scaling Mt. HorrorVale and defeating Grave Hands, where they will enter the lab's lobby. The lobby features two doors, one on the first floor, and a second a flight of steps above connecting to the second floor. The second floor doors are locked from the otherside, requiring the player to enter through the first floor door. Upon entering the first floor door, the player finds a room filled with Bunnylings, where a cloaked figure referring to himself as Rice Curry introduces himself and proceeds to fight the player for intruding into Finkleheim's lab uninvited. After being defeated, the player is allowed to progress to the first floor. First Floor Upon entering the first floor of the lab, the player will find themselves unable to progress due to an electric barrier blocking the way. In order to deactivate the gate, the player must assist a Frankenling named Geoffrey who has been disassembled by obtaining various body parts found throughout the first floor. The first floor of the lab is arranged similarly to the shape of a keypad, and so for this guide each room will be referred to by the corresponding keypad number. (i.e. 7 = top left, 8 = top center, 9 = top right, 4 = middle left, five = center, 6 = middle right, 1 = bottom left, 2 = bottom center, 3 = bottom right, ) Head - Obtained by interacting with the jar on the table in room 8. Torso '- Obtained after solving the chest puzzle in room 6. The correct order to open the chests is 1) third (left to right) chest on the bottom row, 2) first chest on the top row, 3) third chest on the top row, 4) first chest on the bottom row, 5) fourth (right most) chest on the top row, 6) fourth chest on the bottom row, 7) second chest on the bottom row, 8) second chest on the top row. '''Left Arm '- Obtained after defeating the Super Stubborn Ghost in room 7. As the player is unable to harm the ghost, they must first acquire ingredients to create Spectralodium D found in the glass cabinets throughout the left column of rooms. '''Right Arm - Found in a chest in room 9 behind a number of electrical gates. Legs - Obtained after catching the Galavanting Ghost. Second Floor Unlike the first floor, the second floor is a straightforward run through the lab's hallways filled with a number of robotic enemies. The player is able to unlock the door to the lobby from here to create a shortcut to the lobby and the closest save coffin. The player is required to defeat Rusthead in order to activate the door controls to reach a different elevator which will take the player to the third floor. Third Floor A small hallway that serves as the rest area before reaching Finkleheim. There are two elevators, one of which the player arrives from and the other serving as a shortcut back to Hodgepodge Hideaway in the event the player wishes to stock up on items. After the player meets with Finkleheim, a robot will appear in the hallway allowing the player to shortcut all the way to the eastern gate if they so choose. Category:Locations